Riverside County Characters
Murdoc = |Flavor = Bang bang!|Theme = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 203|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = September|Day = 13|Year = 1951|CurrentAge = 44|Birthplace = New York City, New York|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Ezekiel = | |ProfilePic = EzekielProfile.png|CharacterName = Ezekiel Royals|Sigil = |Flavor = Too pure for you.|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 178|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = August|Day = 17|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Las Vegas, Nevada|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Elements 1 = |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = Ezekiel is immune to all forms of curses. He's also resistant to supernatural temptation, such as lust, greed, wrath, etc. }} |Notes Content = *He's a sweeper, playing for the Lakeside Lancers, and has one of the highest batting averages in the school district. *He hopes to get into major league baseball some day. *He's been working for Murdoc for over a year now, and due to all the weird things he's seen during investigations he has become "Touched" *Ezekiel constantly carries a 1855 first production Louisville Slugger baseball bat. The bat is unique in that it was carved from the wood of an ancient and sacred Maple Tree. When used by someone who is , the bat inflicts massive damage to , causing them to vaporize into ash and fire, and deals exceptional damage to , it's also been seen to cause substantial injury even to . The bat burns anyone who is Cursed, preventing them from wielding it. By extension it burns any Cursed individual Ezekiel hits with it. *It's unknown how he got his power, it's possible it's just intrinsic to him due to being such a good person. }}}} |-|Sally = |Flavor = Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome.|Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 150|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue|Month = November|Day = 9th|Year = 1956|CurrentAge = 46|Birthplace = Berkeley, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Margaret = | |Flavor = What will I find next? |Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 143 |HairColor = White |EyeColor = Azure |Month = February|Day = 16th|Year = 1429|CurrentAge = ?? |Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Witch|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |Elements 1 = |Power_Notes_1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic |Power Effect 1 = She has the magical ability and knowledge to venture into other worlds and communicate with the spirit realm. Doesn't always need a portal or door to achieve this. Worlds she's visited include: * * * * * * (Tried to visit the Fae World) * * }} }} |-|Father Joe = | |ProfilePic = FatherJoeProfile.png|CharacterName = Father Joseph Martin Sartoris|Sigil = |Flavor = Blessed be.|Theme = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 143|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = July|Day = 1st|Year = 1924|CurrentAge = 72|Birthplace = Los Angeles, California|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Notes Content = *Has been at St. Peter's Cathedral in Wildomar for forty-six years. *Is very charismatic and a kind-hearted man. *When he was younger he used to operate as part of a secret sect within the church that scouted out and dealt with activity, this group was similar to La Poloma. **He met Margaret while working within this group. Because Margaret is able to work outside the confines of strict Vatican law, and tell who is actually affected by or supernatural activity and not just a lunatic, he sends people her way if they come to him with such a problem. *He married Clara and Vincent Vera at their wedding and has baptized each of their children. All of their children also made their first communion at St. Peter's as well. *Lucas thinks he's one of the most genuinely good-hearted people in the world and enjoys going to mass when he is preaching the weekly gospel. }}}} |-|Veronica = | |ProfilePic = VeronicaProfile.png |CharacterName = Veronica Sharpe |Sigil = |Flavor = "It shouldn't be too dangerous..." |Theme = |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 128 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Hazel-Brown |Month = August |Day = 29th |Year = 1955 |CurrentAge = 41 |Birthplace = Los Angeles, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Veronica is a psychic, she is able to glimpse the history of an object or person by simply touching them. She also has an innate knowing of people when she speaks to them, being able to figure out their personality quite quickly by reading small telepathic cues. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Veronica is able to perform rituals, and certain other various skills associated with by using , despite not actually being a Witch herself by using supernatural objects and her abilities.}} |Notes Content = *The Curator of the Temecula Historical Society. **She is a collector of extremely rare and bizarre objects, many of which she believes are too dangerous to be left out in the world among normal people. Her psychic intuition allows her to track down and obtain these objects, and in combination with her other skills, she does it better than anyone else on the west coast. **Despite how good she is at tracking down Objects, she doesn't have the resources, time, or people available to obtain even half of the ones she locates. She frequently loses them to other collectors across the country. *Has a bit of an accent, meaning that she was likely born somewhere in eastern Europe. *Has a history with several other members of Riverside's supernatural community. **Considered the Prince a pest and a rival, and took joy in frequently screwing up the Prince's contracts. **She believes Margaret does nothing but provide vague answers, refusing to actually help with anything. **Is a good friend of Murdoc, with the two of them working together frequently. *She's a good person, generally going out of her way to help people. However her curiosity frequently gets the best of her and she can put herself and those she's working with in grave danger just to try something new. *In the four year passing, Veronica's museum was bought out by Natalya for quite a large sum, and Veronica now works consulting as a kind of curator for Natalya's private collection of strange and dangerous artifacts and apocrypha. }}}} |-|Sylvia = |ProfilePic = SylviaProfile.png |CharacterName = Sylvia Sharpe |Sigil = |Flavor = BZZT - KAZAMA KAZAMA KAZAMA KAZAMA - BZZT |Theme = |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 124 |HairColor = Platinum |EyeColor = Light Brown |Month = March |Day = 5th |Year = 1973 |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Temecula, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Golem |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Sylvia is a golem made of pseudo-human flesh created with occultic magic and animated by a combination of various objects. While technically "alive", she has no soul and does not age. She requires no food and very little water or sleep. She is particularly difficult to "kill", and even if she suffers massive trauma to her body, she can be repaired and reanimated so long as the objects within her are not destroyed. Extensive brain damage can cause her to lose her memories. Her outer flesh is anatomically correct, down to cell-structure, meaning that her can be used to fuel powers or other such requirements, however her lacks , and as such the effect will be greatly weakened. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology |Power Effect 2 = Sylvia's physiology gives her extreme resistances to , effects, and effects that rot living tissues. She is immune to effects entirely and her magically animated flesh grants her an immunity to most , or at least a very heightened resistance.}} |Notes Content = *She works as the assistant to Veronica Sharpe at the Temecula Valley Historical Museum. *Veronica created Sylvia by using a mix of and several . Sylvia's primary purpose is to find the effects of each that is brought into the museum. She catalogs, experiments, and records the and what they're capable of. **Because she personally handles the stored in the museum she has a better understanding of how most of them work and what they do than Veronica does. **Veronica only sends Sylvia on Object Hunts if she has no one else to turn to. *She hates the Museum Receptionist. *She is prone to panicking if she's gravely injured, despite the fact that she's very difficult to kill. This annoys Veronica to no end whenever it happens. *Has a fascination with collecting things. Her home is full of collections, such as: **Semi-rare to rare stamps. **Money. She collects coins, and especially loves Mexican coins. She also collects paper-money from any country. **Every Disney produced movie on VHS. **Cards, especially 4-suit playing cards. ***She also has at least 1 copy of every Magic: The Gathering card produced. She doesn't actually play, or know how to play, MTG though. **Table Top Figurines and play sets. **Keychains of any kind.}}}} |-|Joel = |Flavor = Doesn't want to disappoint his parents.|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 133|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = July|Day = 8th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 22|Birthplace = Lake Elsinore, California|Nationality = Thai American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Samson = |Flavor = Oy! Dey foight'n!|Theme = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 192|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Blue|Month = January|Day = 16th|Year = 1972|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Sydney, Australia|Nationality = American|Role = Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-| Bishop = |Flavor = Stop right there criminal scum!|Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 140|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = January|Day = 23rd|Year = 1952|CurrentAge = 43|Birthplace = Santa Monica, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Leo = | |Flavor = His style improved with age.|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the |HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, spreading it in a 1 foot radius to other flammable materials. He also has control over open sources of , not including conjured or produced by others. He can also maintain an open flame without a viable fuel source, so long as he concentrates hard enough, doing this will quickly tire him however if he tries to maintain larger fires. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Curse |Power Effect 2 = Leo can conjure supernatural chains that launch towards a target. If they collide with a the chains will wrap around its limbs, granting Leo control over that creature for 5 minutes. More powerful demons are increasingly resistant to this effect. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Leo has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He is immune to . |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Magic |Power Effect 4 = While under direct star light Leo can convert any source of , supernatural or otherwise, into . burns significantly hotter than normal , and deals bonus damage to creatures and .}} }} |-| Kira = | |ProfilePic = Kira2Profile.png |CharacterName = Kira Amari |Sigil = |Flavor = Can cut the 4th wall in half. |Theme = ... |Height = 5'3" |Weight = 95 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Dark Brown |Month = August |Day = 16th |Year = 1979 |CurrentAge = 20 |Birthplace = Palm Springs, California |Nationality = Korean-Japanese American |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Equipment|Power Effect 1 = A chokutō (straight sword katana) made from Geisteel, an extremely rare alloy. Strong as steel, but a third of its weight, this blade is capable of cutting even incorporeal beings, such as . |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Equipment |Power Effect 2 = A katana forged from iron quenched with the blood of murderers. As it spills blood, the blade will sharpen its edge and increase its durability. By inflicting grave enough wounds, it can temporarily attain supernatural sharpness and near-indestructibility. Once drawn, however, it will begin to consume the vitality of its holder unless he or she quickly uses it to spill blood. The longer it is wielded the more blood it requires. Even if the weapon is sheathed it will continue to drain vitality from the one who drew it if they failed to spill any blood. }} |Notes Content = *Worked at Jack in the Box, then as a nurse trainee. **She helped Chris steal Leo's belongings after he bribed her with $1000. *She treated Odie while he was in his coma. **They began dating soon after. *** *She constantly pokes fun at Odie, due to him liking Japanese pop-culture so much. *Her father is extremely strict and trained her in kendo (Japanese swordsmanship) from a young age, because he didn't want to have a "weak" daughter and because she would one day inherit the family's supernatural heirlooms. **One of Kira's ancestors was apprentice to a mythical blacksmith who delved into forbidden arts, such as black magic, to forge his weapons. After one of his weapons possessed the son of a nobleman, ending in the son's death, the nobleman gathered his small army and attacked the smith, slaying him after suffering heavy losses. The nobleman, superstitious that the spirit of the smith would haunt him if they destroyed his legacy, entrusted the weapons to him and charged him and his family with keeping them until the end of time. ***不知火-Shiranui-, meaning "Strange Flame", is a small straight katana forged from the incredibly rare Geisteel alloy. The art of creating this other-worldly metal has been lost to time, and the only way to create new equipment from it is by melting down weapons and armor that already use it. Its most notable traits are that it is as durable as steel, but is a third of the weight and is capable of damaging ethereal beings, such as and . This particular sword was created for a woman who sought to venture into the underworld to find her husband. Its light weight allowed her wield it effectively even without a man's practiced strength. Despite it being called "Strange Flame" it isn't affiliated with fire, but rather gained this name because when wielded in otherworldly environments, such as or , it glows with a warm light. ***死刑-Shikei-, meaning "Death's Decree", is a cursed katana. When asked to smith a blade that would slay anyone it was drawn against, the blacksmith forged a wide blade made from pure iron, and quenched it in the blood of executed murderers and madmen. The resulting katana absorbed the criminal's bloodlust, and fed upon the strength of its wielder if they didn't spill blood. However for each drop of blood spilled, the blade would sharpen and strengthen, until eventually becoming supernaturally sharp and nearly indestructible. Because it is forged from pure iron, Death's Decree is quite heavy and Kira must use both hands to wield it effectively. *May or may not be related to Autum.}}}} Category:Supporting Characters